User talk:Jan1/Archive 5
Syncing Tabs I made a script that syncs all tabs on a page to the chosen resource. See Army Research Lab to test it. It currently doesn't work yet for not logged in users, but I think that is some kind of server cache thing. Jan1 17:32, July 4, 2011 (UTC) works good! User:woolva 20:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Live chat hi under wiki lab there is a new live chat feature which the community could access if switched on i have tested it out but turned it back of as quick as i turned it on as i thought it should be a decision between most of us admins at least. it looks fine and its built in to the wiki its self just wanted to know other opinions . p.s sorry about the cadet icon i deleted it as i was clearing up duplicate images there is another image of it. User:woolva 20:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Looks good.Jan1 22:35, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Characterinfobox can we have a character info box please Header = Classified |Image = |Image Size = |Name = |Height = |Age = |Role = |profile = |Intel = |Warning = |Danger = Header = Battle Map |Battle = |Unlocks = Battle to be Linkable as in where to fight them. Unlocks to be Linkable for item. "Warning" & "Danger" to be color Red if possible to show it in red on the page after edit. they are the same thing but as it will be hidable on the template we can enter the info required depending which one it is there might be more words aswell as danger and warning ill check it out as i progress. that's what i can think of so far. i have managed to put together a template now but if you could go over it aswell to make sure its all correct would be great Template:CharacterInfo Looks good Jan1 18:43, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Henriquegr has not replied yet i presume hes busy for a little while. anyhow i have turned it on so we could see maybe how it goes over a few days. Damage Calculator Any ideas on how to implement a damage comparison calculator? I figure, at times, one may be useful to decide if you want to spend the resource to upgrade a unit or just wait until you can acess a higher one, etc. The idea is to input 2 unit stats (health and any upgrades) vs a foe so you can see how each would fare. After spending a long time with it, I believe the formula for base damage is: Base Damage =round(IF("Attacker Max Health"="Defender Max Health",0.25*"Defender Max Health",roundup(0.25*(3*"Attacker Max Health"+"Defender Max Health")/("Defender Max Health"*3+"Attacker Max Health") Other: Critical Damage = round(Base Damage * 1.5,0) Damage Research = round(Base Damage * 1.25,0) Damage Research + Critical Damage = round(Base Damage * 1.875,0) Some of the rounding above may not be right, as I some values are off. I haven't looked into if the calculations use the original base damage or the rounded base damage, etc. If you want to get really detailed: Damaged Unit: Damage = round(Base Damage *(3*"Defender Max Health"+"Defender Current Health")/(3*"Defender Current Health"+"Defender Max Health"),0) I'm not 100% sure on this last one as it seems to be off occasionally, but I'll check it out more soon ;) Also, once fleets get implemented, these will change as each level of fleet changes base damage by 10% it appears based on the game files. Nilleh 07:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll look into it, did you got this data from the flash file? Jan1 18:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) main logo updated the main logo hope you and nilleh like it :) That seems good Jan1 14:30, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Market Hey Jan, I put tabs on the market page to help change between different cost lists, but the tabber is linked to the oretabs for the market cost. When switching between army, air force, navy, etc, the ore also changes. Is there any way to unlink the tabs when one is not dealing with ore or do you have any other ideas on how to represent the data? Thanks. Nilleh 00:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) It should work now. Adding on a page should prevent tabs from syncronizing on that page.Jan1 01:54, July 12, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: made it a template as wikia doesn't like empty spans and the editor filters it out.Jan1 02:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Hi Jan1, do you think you can make a spoiler function? Something like on this page? I want to use it to hide spoilers on pages like Raven. Moblitz 20:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Is it still necessary since the spoiler is gone? Jan1 21:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC)